Hunting trip
by Hinotezeke
Summary: Part 1: Bella goes hunting with Jacob and Edward shows up dun dun dah! Part 2: That would spoil part 1's ending silly!
1. hunting trip

**Hello, my second story! Yeah! So here it is, but first a word from our Sponsors: Today's chapter is brought to you all in part by Hinote-Zeke! **

**And if my tree-hugging, vegetarian, horse riding, tripping on air, Bella friend is reading this, yes you are Bella.**

**BPOV**

_Part1: Chapter 1: Hunting trip _

"Wake up Bella!" Jacob said. "You have to get ready."

"Leave me alone Edward," I answered.

"Bella, I'm Charlie."

"Fine, I'll get up in five minutes you stupid nocturnal vamp…" I was interrupted in my half dream like stat by a new voice.

"No Bella I'm the dog!" Jacob said picking me up and carrying me down stairs.

"Hmm…" I mumbled. "Sorry Jake, so what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon." Sam answered.

"Something that's not meat?" I asked. Then everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry."

"So, Let's get out of this cabin and go hunting." Paul said.

"Alright, we'll see you there," Jacob said eating more bacon.

"Bye Jacob." Embry said.

"Bye." He answered.

How did I get into this? Let's see it was a day ago…

_(AH Flashback run away! But seriously stay.)_

"Bye Bella were going hunting, I'll see you in a few days." Edward kissed me on the head and ran into the woods.

I was mad of course that he was hunting and I couldn't go, something about getting in Jasper's way of an animal might be bad, blah, blah, blah I've had worse. So I went over to Jacob's house to keep me company.

"Bye Bella were going hunting, I'll see you in a few days." Jacob kissed me in the head and put a gun into his car. This seems familiar. I started to walk away then Jacob said: "Hey you want to come with us?" Jacob asked.

"Won't everyone else mind?" I asked.

"They're all bringing their imprinted girlfriend's, except for, Quil, 'cause Claire is two…"

I interrupted him and answered: " Yes! But I'm not your _imprinty_," I said.

Oh yeah that's right…

**See you all in chapter 2, yeah it's short get over it.**


	2. the pain of hunting

**Hello Chapter 2 is brought to you in part by little kuriboh, and his site, yugiohtheabridgedseries dot com, it makes fun of yugioh, so if you hate it that's the site for you, if you like it and our 13 it's the site for you, if you don't know what that is find out at the site. This also applies to sailormoonabridged dot com and on youtube: Naruto the abridged series and all the other anime abridged make funs. Check them out.**

_2: The pain of Hunting_

**Bpov**

"So, Bella You ready to go hunt?" Jacob said.

"Well, it's either that or be locked up in a cabin alone with you. I choose the first option," I answered.

"Oh darn and I liked the second option," Jacob said.

"Ha ha."

"Let's go," Jacob said opening the door and going towards the forest.

"So is it fun?" I asked, Charlie had said I was to accident prone to go hunting, but he said it was safe if I was with Jacob.

I would bet my life if I told Charlie I was going to have Edwards Baby he would shoot him, but if I told him it was Jacob's he'd say it was alright and Jacob didn't mean it!

"Lots!" He said with that giant grin on his face.

"Alright, lead the way."

3 hours later I fell in three holes, tripped on five logs, fell in cold water six times and was completely exhausted. Hunting was sucking really bad so far.

Oh and Jacob had shot his limit. I had shot three trees and all of the rest was lost in the air, I had held my gun wrong to were the kick had hit my chest, so all around I was miserable, Edward must be having a much better time.

**EdPOV**

"Man that bear was Good!" Emmett boomed.

"That Mountain Lion was better!" I said.

"No way the boar was best," _(some people think pigs are stupid and harmless yes they are, except for the wild ones are deadly if you don't have a weapon) _Jasper answered.

"Shall we find the girls?" Emmett asked.

"Why not, but first have you seen Carlisle?" I asked looking around.

"Rooooar!"

"Was that Carlisle or a bear?" Jasper

_roar! Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood…_

"Carlisle." I answered running to a cliff.

We peered over and saw Carlisle taking on three bears.

"Show off!" Emmett screamed.

"Hah, like you couldn't," Carlisle said finishing up drinking the blood.

"Hey honey!" Esme called waving.

"Hey Girl's." I yelled.

_Bella's future is gone, Alice thought._

"Damn that Jacob Black!" I yelled.

"At least she'll be safe from other enemies." Esme said comforting me.

"Safe from everyone except him and the other mutts!" I boomed.

"Where are you going Edward!" Rosalie asked.

"To see that she's safe!" I answered.


	3. return of the windJedi's ring

**I'm back with chapter 3, and it is brought to you in part by my dog, she's cute! **

**Sorry for the delay I was on vacation and without internet! And there was an ice storm in my town when we got back! So I lost my internet here too!**

**Though I'm going to right my 3****rd**** story about the Cullens at this place. Can you guess what it is? The Cullens go to Disney World!**

**If you are wondering why Disney world didn't have internet, it did, but it was to expensive.**

**Please review when you're done, you're all horrible at reviewing!!! **

**Any way… here is the chapter: **

_3: Return of the wind Jedi's… Ring… 5… yeah…_

**BPOV**

"So, Bella… you want to go watch a movie after the tonight with everyone?" Jacob said opening the door to the cabin, for me.

"What would we watch?" I asked.

"I brought Return of the wind Jedi's Ring 5!" He said excitedly.

"Why not." I said, putting some popcorn in the microwave. " I'm making popcorn!"

"No you're not, with your luck it might explode!" He teased me.

"Hah, Hah!" I laughed, "mutt!" Then he picked me up and put me on the couch.

"You're in time out!"

"What?"

"Bad girls that like blood suckers go in the time out." He teased me.

"Fine." I answered.

**EDPOV**

_Bella's future is gone, Alice thought._

"Damn that Jacob Black!" I yelled.

"At least she'll be safe from other enemies." Esme said comforting me.

"Safe from everyone except him and the other mutts!" I boomed.

"Where are you going Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"To see that she's safe!" I answered.

"Alice follow him," Carlisle demanded. _So he doesn't kill them, "_and take Jasper he can calm them down."

"I was." Alice said.

"What ever!" I yelled and ran farther into the forest, with Alice and Jasper following.

**A few hours later…**

_I smell them in that cabin, _Alice thought and pointed at a cabin.

Oh no! I thought, smelling something that shouldn't be there.

**So what did you think? **

**Don't forget to review!**

**If you're wondering I got the return of the wind Jedi's ring from MasocoX and Vegeta3986 on youtube and there make fun of Naruto, if you read chapter 2 you would know what it is.**


	4. burning

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Please review and give suggestions.**

4: Burning

**BPOV**

I was making the popcorn and Jacob was getting the movie. All the other wolves were on the couch waiting.

While I waited for the popcorn I decided to clean my gun. It was so beautiful. English, made in the 70's. It was oak wood and long barreled.

I loved it. It was dangerous, I couldn't use it at all, it hurt me and Jacob laughed at me constantly while I used it, but it was wonderful.

All of the wolves screamed and grabbed their noses, screaming blood suckers!

I was caught off guard and my gun slipped. The safety lock bumped my shoulder, the cock hit my elbow, and my pinky hit the trigger.

I heard a loud noise and a pain in my chest. I looke as everything went blurry the microwave was broken open my gun was on the floor and I was dying.

The bullet had hit the popcorn bowl and rebounded on me and was killing me.

All the wolves were on top of me starring. Then it went dark…

**EdPOV**

I ran into the cabin smelling Bella's blood all over the place. My nose was burning like crazy. All the wolves were around her and Jacob was crying.

I pushed them, out of the way and bit hard into Bella's neck and ran away with her, Alice and Jasper on my tail.


	5. final hunt

**Here's chapter 6 sorry for the delay.**

**Take my poll if you have time also.**

_6: Final Hunt_

**BPOV**

We ran at vampire speed towards the forest. I was so exited to be able to hunt. This was going to be awesome! I wonder what my taste would be.

"So Bella what do you think you're going to be interested in? We have so much to eat here, bears, mountain lions, maybe even tigers!" Emmett said.

"Oh my!" I said.

"But really what do you think you're interested in?" Rosalie asked.

"I think she'll just have to try to figure it out by tasting everything." Edward added.

I smelled something in the air and turned towards it.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yes and it smells great."

We ran towards it and that's when I saw it, it was a dear. Graceful, beautiful, everything I wasn't. It was more like a mix of Alice and Rosalie.

And yet… It smelled great I jumped at it. It ran away, but I was faster.

I pounced on it and drank its blood. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

**Sorry for being so short I sort of lost interest in this story.**


End file.
